With rapid development of communications technologies and Internet technologies, cloud services are gradually applied to people's lives and work, and can provide, through the Internet, an easily-extensible, dynamical, and virtualized resource to a user for use. According to a core idea of the cloud service, a large quantity of computing resources connected by using a network are managed and scheduled together, to form a computing resource pool for providing a service to a user on demand. A network that provides resources is referred to as “cloud”. In the view of a user, the resource in the “cloud” can be infinitely extended, and can be obtained at any time, used on demand, extended at any time, and paid according to usage. A core thereof is a virtualization technology. According to virtualization and different levels of services that are provided, the cloud services are mainly classified into a software-as-a-service (SaaS), a platform-as-a-service (PaaS), and an infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS). The SaaS is a mode in which software is provided through a network and a user rents web-based software from a provider to manage business activities of an enterprise without purchasing software. Most emerging Internet services represented by an over the top (OTT) service mostly serve the user in an SaaS model. In this case, an operator becomes a simple transmission pipeline and cannot gain any profit. The PaaS actually means that a software development platform is used as a service to be provided to the user in an SaaS mode. Therefore, the PaaS is also an application of the SaaS mode. A PaaS service model is soul of a current cloud computing industry, and a running environment and a platform capability are used as a service for delivery. A developer hosts an application on the platform, and then the platform provides a service to a user. Such service model between the user and the developer is most suitable for the operator. In an IaaS service model, underlying hardware resources are used as a service for delivery after being packaged, and service objects thereof are an application developer and a small quantity of advanced users. A delivery model of such service has strong versatility and flexibility. However, a quantity of users is relatively small and a unit price is relatively high. For operators, the delivery model of such service is lack of attractiveness, and has quite limited profit margins.
Internet application service providers (ASPs) are developing cloud computing products of the PaaS model with great effort. Several major operators are also quite active in launching their own “cloud” products, but the “cloud” products have relatively primary functions and bring ordinary experience. Most of these cloud products remain at a stage of an SaaS model. An IaaS model has been tried on a small scale. However, the several major operators cannot compete with the ASPs either in function integrity or a quantity of users of the cloud products. In addition, for the operators, due to a weak basis and high costs of cloud product development, hardware configurations provided by the operators are relatively low and product prices are relatively high.